Glee Wiki Awards
VOTING DOESN'T START TILL MAY 28TH, SO MAKE SURE TO COME BACK ''THEN'' The Glee Wiki Awards(GWAS) are the Glee Wiki Award show. These awards are fan-based and are decided upon by the Glee Wiki. The First Annual Glee Wiki Award show will be Season 2 only.The date of the award show is June 11(at 9/8c). Remember, this is Season 2 only. About One day on chat,a few users realized that they needed to make the Glee Wiki accomplished. So much hard work. They were thinking how could we do this-then this idea came into one's head. At the end of Season 2- they decided the wiki should have the Glee Wiki Awards. The GWAS. They decided to have different categories (See Below) and have the wiki vote upon them. Voting Process The voting process is as follows: The week of voting, there will be a created page with a poll of the all the possible nominees for categories(see below). Then, the top 4 voted for choices will go on to the voting process. The GWA Email(TBA) will take in votes. The top 4 will be posted here and everyone will send in their votes. The winners will be announced in the live GWA award show. The GWA award show will be on the Glee Wiki Chat. Dates May 24th: Season 2 Finale of Glee May 28-June 4th: Nominated Process(Polls will be added onto a page, will have all possible choices, top 4 will move on) June 4th-June 8th: Voting Processes(All votes will be sent to email) June 11: GWA Show at 9/8c on the official Glee Wiki Chat Box Categories Bolded are the main 4 awards. Best Episode '-Best Overall Duet' -Best Male/Male Duet -Best Female/Female Duet -Best Female/Male Duet '-Best Overall Solo' -Best Male Solo -Best Female Solo -Best Non-New Direction Song -Best New Direction Song -Best New Character -Best New Direction Male Group Number -Best New Direction Female Group Number -Best Guest Star -Best Mashup -'Best Overall Song' -Best Vocal Performance of New Directions -Best Dancing Performance of New Directions -Best Costumes in a Performance of New Directions -Best Kiss -Best New Couple -Best New Friendship -Best Catfight Committee ATF- Creator/Director/Host GMKL-Co Host ZB-Designer Gossip Girl: Committee Member/Presenter KLM: Committee Member/Presenter SG:Committee Member/Presenter BforBerry: Commitee Member/Presenter (Understudy as well) Other Info *The Gwas WILL take place on the XAT Glee Wiki Chat Box! *Here's a leaked photo of one of the awards: *It will be on June 11th. *The GWAs Committee will consist of 4 members, each presenting 2 awards. *Anons are more than allowed to vote and to attend the award show. *just to Clairfy things, all warbler songs that every warbler sings can only count as a non-new direction song, not a solo or duet. *A "Female" group song and a "Male" group song counts as 4+ more members of each group. So songs like "Somebody to Love" count. However, songs like Friday and Afternoon Delight do not fit any category but "Overall Song" *Here's a second leaked photo of one of the the awards: Category:Glee Wiki